


Baby bird

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Sadness, chapter 3 spoilers kinda, short but sweet, tenko/himiko is kind of hinted at but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: Himiko thinks flying might be nice.





	Baby bird

"I can't remember how to fly," 

Himiko sits on the entrance stairs to the academy, feet tapping alternatively. She stares up at the dusk sky through the spaces in between bars. 

Tenko turns to look at her, all attention devoted. "Really?" She asks like she actually cares. "You know how to fly?" Maybe she does. 

It's the evening and people are returning to their dorms. Shuichi walks down the stairs to the side of the two girls, giving them a small smile before going on his way. He looks tired.

"I used to know the spell, but I've forgotten it now," Himiko pouted. "Forgetting is such a pain..." She whines and flops down onto her back. The stairs dig in but complaining about the ache would just waste energy. "If I could remember, I could fly out of here and save us all," 

Tenko has a smile of adoration on her face, looking at Himiko as if she flew up and painted the sky herself. "I would love to see you fly, Himiko!" She exclaims.

"Nyeh," 

Himiko returns her gaze to the sky. It bothers her that she can't hear anything. No bugs or birds or anything. 

"... Well, even if you did remember, the cage is still there," The cage is starting to blend in with the sky as it grows darker. "So you don't have to feel guilty about not remembering!" 

"... It takes a lot of mana up anyway..." 

~~~

Himiko stands awkwardly and watches as Angie 'oos' and 'ahs' over the contents of her lab. She fiddles with the hem of her skirt, feeling as if angie is inspecting her rib cage and her lungs rather than a room. 

"Ah, yes, yes, yes!" Coos Angie, spinning on her heels to smile radiantly at Himiko. "Atua will be very pleased with this indeed!" 

Himiko can't help but feel relieved at that. If Atua is happy, she can take faith.

"Angie?" 

"Mm?" 

"Will Atua make me an angel?" Himiko shyly asks. 

Angie looks Himiko up and down, all the while still smiling. She looks like she is judging something, and Himiko guesses Atua is deciding wether or not Himiko is worthy.

"Atua will make you an angel with a glowing halo, and big, beautiful, white wings!" Angie grins, taking Himiko's hands in her own.

"Who can fly?" 

"Why, of course!" 

~~~

She wants to fly away. She wants to fly away from this horrible hell with all of its sick rules and twisted games. But there is a cage stopping her from reaching the sky. There are chains that have locked her feet into place on the ground. 

She can't remember how to fly.

She wants to scream and cry and laugh and vomit and punch the wall and kick the floor and hold herself all at the same time. But she won't. 

Instead she walks through the elevator doors and into the third class trial.

~~~

Himiko sits cross legged on the floor of Tenko's dojo. She never really understood why Tenko liked all of this stuff, the matts, the dummies, the balance poles. But Tenko seemed to be pleased when it appeared, so Himiko spends time here. 

"I still can't remember how to fly," She says to Tenko and Angie, hoping they can hear. She doesn't know where Atua's heaven is, but they're both definitley there.

With golden halos and big, white wings.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" She asks the rafters of the building, her question carrying up through the gaps in the cage and into the sky. 

She waits a bit for an answer and decides it will take a while for her to get one. 

"Maybe later then," She sighs. She gets up and walks to the door before turning back.

"But you better teach me soon," 

The dojo seems to understand. She walks outside into the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at like two after having sleep paralysis and wrote this. Shows pretty much how my life is going.


End file.
